Auriel quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Auriel: Clicked *"Our fates are united." (Upon purchase) *"How may I aid you, mortal?" *"Take heart, my friends. Faith cannot be lost, only abandoned." *"There is always hope" (upon selection). ;Alien (Abathur Anub'alisk The Butcherlisk Dehaka Kerrigan Stukov) *In all of creation, I have never encountered your kind before. But I trust you are well versed in combat. *I will aid you in this battle... whatever you are. *I am unsure how to aid you exactly. But I know I will find a way. ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Imperius Malthael Angelic Valla) *Your presence warms my spirit, sibling. *Let us sing the song of the Crystal Arch. ;Diablo Hero (Cassia Deckard Xul) *"I have always believed in the potential of mortals, you have proven me correct." *"Come mortal, you have my aid and blessing" ;Demon (Diablo Azmodan Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"Can you put aside your differences long enough for us to ensure victory, demon?" *"Your words seethe with poison and lies." ;Gul'dan *"You manipulated the hope of your people to further your own power. Deplorable!" *"That is not the word I would use to describe this... Alliance." ;Imperius *Do try to keep a level head, brother. *As always, I will be watching over you. ;Leoric *"You acted on faith, Leoric, but hope alone could not save you." *"Only I wish that the High Heavens could have aided your kingdom." ;Murky *"Hmm, what manner of creature are you?" *"Seek justice, young one. Vengeance if you must. But do not abandon hope." ;Nephalem (Sonya, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Johanna, Kharazim, Valla) *"It is an honour to fight along side you, Nephalem." *"You are ever a font of hope." ;The Butcher *"You are a seeming monstrosity, do not interfere with my task." *"You do not speak with words, yet your stench says all that you require." ;The Lost Vikings *"Someday, you will be home again." *"Do not be so quick to discredit them. Together you are strong." ;Tyrael *"It fills me with joy to see you again, Tyrael." *"I am glad to stand beside you, Tyrael." ;Regular responses *The battle has almost begun. Are you prepared for it? *Be ready and able. Conflict arises. *Verily. *After an eternity of conflict, I am always ready. *Let our enemy be shattered upon our resolve! *Remember, shadows cannot abide the light. *Let all creation bear witness to our triumph. *Oh, it is you... what a shame. *Hope shines upon all creatures, even ones as undeserving as you. *You should channel that aggression towards our enemies. Hero Kills ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *"I do what must be done." ;Auriel *"Hope against hope, indeed." ;Azmodan *"The wages of sin is death, and your debt is now paid" ;The Butcher *"You shall feed no more, demon!" ;Cho'gall *"And I thought Tyrael and Imperius had sibling rivalry." ;Nephalem (Sonya, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Johanna, Kharazim, Valla) *"A pity, I placed my hope in you, Nephalem." ;Diablo *"Diablo is dead and all evil with him, for now." ;Leoric *"Feel not, Leoric, you shall return soon enough." ;Tyrael *"Forgive me brother, forgive us all." Humorous These lines can be heard if Auriel is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Never forget, young ones, that hope is not passive. It is easily confused with inactive desire." *"No, true hope is a blessing. A glorious harmony that is granted through the result of one's deeds." *"When it was put to a vote, I cast mine for the preservation of Sanctuary, and all the mortals who call it home. I'm still undecided on the Nexus." *"Tyrael. Auriel. Malthael. Itherael. And... Imperius. He always has to be the one who stands out." *"Al'maiesh is the Cord of Hope. Through it flows all of my power. I tried going cordless for awhile, but I have to recharge every two hours." *"Angels don't actually need wings to fly, you know. We just need to think some happy thoughts." (sighs) "And that's why we ride horses." *"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? Oh. No. Of course not." *"Remember, hope floats. Which I think is quite the accomplishment, given this suit of armor." *"Someday, Imperius might actually calm down and think things through before he acts. He's always been such a hothead." *"When Diablo invaded the High Heavens, he had Rakanoth imprison me within the Library of Fate. Our situation was rather... hopeless." *"In truth, we angels are luminous beings, not this crude metal." *"Leoric has made a habit of draining hope from Creation. I used to take pity on his ill fate, but he is significantly increasing my workload." *"The mortal known as Tracer told me of a dish from her world called 'angel-hair pasta'. Why must these mortals be so morbid?" Moving *There is always hope. *Where ever I am needed. *A worthwhile endeavor. *Verily so. *With surety of purpose. *As was ordained. *Have courage. *Walk in the light. *Harmony in all things. Attacking *The flame of Al'maiesh is upon you. *I shall not waiver. *Let reason be heard. *If it must be. *For the High Heavens! *Salvation is at hand. *Your evil ends here. Choosing Talents *An inspired choice. *Indeed. *The light surges. *A gift from the High Heavens. *Yes, this shall suffice. Healed *You have my endless gratitude. *Ah, my spirit is emboldened! *Gloriously done, friend! Respawning *Hope springs eternal. *The light of the Crystal Arch shines on. *Tarry not, our allies are in need. *I am returned! Taunt *When hope itself stands against you, what chance do you have left? *In the face of adversity, hope's light shines the brightest. *Disharmony will not be tolerated. Heroic Abilities *Have faith and none shall harm you! *Let my blessing be your shield! *Hold fast to hope, my friend. *I have you, know not fear! Hearthing *I must move away for now. *Fret not, I shall return! Category:Quotations